Haut la main
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Il est un peu périlleux d'éveiller l'esprit de compétition de Kalinda Sharma, mais on pourrait aussi faire pire.


**Haut la main**

**Auteur : SSJL**

**Titre original : Hands down**

**Traducteur :** Hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ecrit sur une idée de _sheytune _« Alicia/Kalinda-esprit de compétition » à l'occasion du «Good Wife Summer Comment Fixathon », mais aussi pour _upriserseven,_ à qui j'ai un jour promis une fiction porno « Kalicia » avec zéro scénario et zéro tourments existentiels. A défaut d'autre chose, c'est de CELA qu'il s'agit._

**Note du traducteur :** _rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, propriété de CBS et des King, ni cette délicieuse histoire écrite par SSJL, que je remercie de m'avoir autorisée à proposer cette traduction. J'espère lui avoir rendu justice !_

* * *

><p>« Doux Jésus ! » gémit Alicia. « Ca ne t'arrive jamais de te reposer ? »<p>

Kalinda, penchée sur elle, est occupée à faire courir sa langue sur ce point de son cou sous lequel le pouls d'Alicia bat encore la chamade à la suite de son dernier orgasme, puis plus bas, encore plus bas… Elle ne s'interrompt que le temps nécessaire pour esquisser un demi-sourire et dire : « quand il n'y a rien de mieux à faire. », puis poursuit sur sa lancée.

Elle arrive à un endroit qui chatouille, juste sous les côtes. Alicia sursaute et se met à rire, enfonce les doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre femme et la hisse de nouveau vers le haut. « Je n'ai plus vingt ans. Pitié ! » Alicia tente de caler la tête de Kalinda contre son épaule pour un câlin post-coïtal en règle, mais Kalinda, toute en mains baladeuses, la mordille sous l'oreille. Incorrigible et insatiable.

Kalinda s'écarte juste une seconde pour gratifier Alicia d'un regard sceptique qui dit « Très bien,_ mamie._ » Le bout de ses doigts descend le long du corps d'Alicia, et effleure, léger comme un papillon, l'endroit où il n'y a pas cinq minutes elle avait la bouche rivée. C'est sûr et certain, elle est la personne la plus infatigable et la plus enthousiaste avec qui Alicia ait jamais fait l'amour. Ce qui est certes très bien, sauf que… eh bien, elle a l'habitude de disposer de la période réfractaire de son partenaire pour reprendre son propre souffle, et pour l'amour du ciel, il y a une _limite_ à ces choses-là.

« De toute façon, ça ne marchera pas. » Alicia fait une dernière tentative pour la convaincre, même si elle doit bien admettre qu'en tout cas, ce contact délicat est agréable.

Cette déclaration parvient en effet à interrompre un instant la main et la bouche de Kalinda. « Pardon ? »

« Je dis juste que c'est déjà un petit miracle que tu aies réussi à m'en donner un deuxième. D'habitude, je n'en ai qu'un, deux c'est un maximum. Et il n'y a eu qu'une fois où… » A peine a-t-elle commencé à parler, qu'elle réalise que ce n'est pas la chose à dire à Kalinda en ce moment précis.

Et de fait, Kalinda qui était toutes mains dehors est devenue toute ouïe. « Une seule fois où … Trois ? » Elle se redresse sur les genoux, et examine Alicia d'un œil curieux. «C'était qui ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. » répond fermement Alicia, et peu importe car une nouvelle lueur est déjà apparue dans le regard de Kalinda. « C'était il y a très longtemps, j'étais jeune et un peu saoûle, et … »

« … Le très estimé William Gardner ? Est-ce qu'il t'a emmenée derrière les gradins de Povich field ? Il t'a donné du bon temps ? » Kalinda est complètement passée en mode taquinerie à présent, et Alicia a très envie de la frapper, ou s'il lui restait plus d'énergie, de lui faire l'amour pour effacer ce sourire moqueur.

Au lieu de cela, elle se contente de repousser la main de Kalinda d'un geste peu convaincu. « Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est possible. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas une compétition pour être meilleure au lit que Will Gardner. » A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle réalise qu'il a fallu à Kalinda cinq bonnes secondes pour lui soutirer cette information. L'air triomphal de Kalinda est toujours discret, mais Alicia le connaît bien. C'est un petit sourire particulier.

Bon sang, elle est douée.

« Ce ne serait pas une compétition. Aucune comparaison possible. »

« Ah bon, tu crois ? » Alicia observe Kalinda penchée sur elle, et se demande ce qu'elle manigance, mais elle doit bien reconnaître, épuisée ou non, qu'une Kalinda nue, décoiffée et de toute évidence encore excitée n'est certes pas la chose la moins attrayante à avoir dans son lit.

« Mmm. » Kalinda se penche vers elle, tout près de la bouche d'Alicia, et dit dans un souffle : « Est-ce que j'embrasse comme lui ? » Elle presse légèrement sa bouche contre celle d'Alicia, dont elle trace les contours du bout de la langue, et bon sang, il est sacrément dur de résister à Kalinda quand elle prend tout son temps et qu'elle _s'applique_ à faire ça. Elle s'écarte pour permettre à Alicia de répondre.

« Non. » admet-elle dans un murmure, et tout d'un coup, étrangement, sa voix est à nouveau teintée de timidité, comme si elles n'avaient pas eu juste un instant auparavant le visage plongé entre les jambes l'une de l'autre.

Kalinda se redresse entièrement, prend la main d'Alicia dans la sienne, la porte à sa bouche, et lui mordille doucement le bout des doigts – des doigts sans doute encore imprégnés de son propre goût, et c'est vrai que c'est excitant - très, très excitant. « Est-ce que je te le rappelle quand tu me touches ? » Kalinda promène la main d'Alicia le long de son corps, la presse contre son sein, la fait descendre le long de son ventre doucement incurvé… puis encore plus bas, et rien en elle ne rappelle à Alicia _quoi que ce soit_ qu'elle ait déjà expérimenté pendant l'amour.

« Non. » Elle observe Kalinda qui la manipule, à présent quelque peu hypnotisée, et absorbe les sensations sans guère pouvoir les contrôler. Kalinda est encore mouillée, et elle roule des hanches contre la paume d'Alicia, qui se demande si cela va se résumer à ça – si Kalinda va se contenter de se masturber avec sa main fermement serrée dans la sienne. Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner autant, qu'après avoir fait toute une histoire pour affirmer qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, l'idée que les choses en restent là soit en fin de compte vaguement décevante.

Jamais, jamais Kalinda ne la déçoit. Après une ultime ondulation, elle retire en soupirant la main d'Alicia d'entre ses jambes. Elle enserre l'un des doigts d'Alicia entre deux des siens, plus petits et plus fins, mouillés, glissants, brûlants. Elle les brandit une seconde pour qu'Alicia les examine d'un œil interrogateur.

« Est-ce que je fais l'amour comme lui ? » demande Kalinda dans un souffle, et sa voix, oh Seigneur, sa _voix_.

Puis, tout à coup, elle abaisse leurs doigts entrelacés et les enfonce tous les trois à l'intérieur d'Alicia.

Elle pensait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de faire l'amour, mais la sensation de leurs doigts unis qui glissent à l'intérieur d'elle-même, encore gonflée et sensible de la dernière fois, lui fait quelque chose, et le choc lui écarquille les yeux tout ronds, parce que nom de Dieu, comment donc Kalinda arrive-t-elle à faire _ça_, à tout rendre nouveau à chaque fois ? La main libre d'Alicia se crispe impuissante sur le drap, et tandis qu'elle chevauche leurs doigts, elle émet des sons embarrassants de plaisir renouvelé. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle réponde « non » à la question, même si c'est vrai, parce qu'en ce moment précis, ce n'est pas _du tout_ le mot qui convient.

Elle y serait arrivée, c'est une certitude, mais ce qui accélère les choses bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, c'est de baisser les yeux le long de son corps et de voir ce que la main libre _de Kalinda_ est en train de faire… Elle s'affaire furieusement entre ses propres jambes, que ce soit Alicia qui l'ait excitée, ou son propre pouvoir, ou la mise au défi, et tout cela fait tout simplement trop. _Un point pour Kalinda Sharma._

Leurs regards se rencontrent, s'aiguillonnent mutuellement. L'expression de Kalinda quand elle jouit ressemble à une version particulièrement extatique de son air de triomphe, et même en train de prouver qu'elle a raison, aux yeux d'Alicia elle est adorable au point que c'en est presque ridicule.

Desserrant ses doigts crispés à mort dans les draps, Alicia attire Kalinda vers elle pour lui donner un baiser brouillon et un peu vengeur. Kalinda s'étire comme un chat à ses côtés, l'air content d'elle et réjoui.

« C'est bon ? Satisfaite ? » demande Alicia d'une voix haletante. Elle est en nage, hors d'haleine, et à peu près certaine que demain elle sera percluse de courbatures. « Tu as gagné. Haut la main. »

Blottie contre elle, Kalinda a les paupières lourdes, et peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'elle est finalement rassasiée aussi. Mais elle redresse la tête, et sa satisfaction laisse place à esprit de compétition à peine émoussé. « Pas encore. Seulement match nul. »

Alicia en reste bouche bée.

Kalinda arbore un sourire fripon.


End file.
